


Curls and Comfessions

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Series: Jeggy (James/Peggy) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/M, First "I love you", Fluff and Crack, Hair, Hair Braiding, I'm totally projecting, James is a Dork, James is so awkwardly cute, Peggy just loves him, They are so cute, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and he loves her, and peggy, i'm not projecting, it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: James and Peggy like cuddling and so Fluff.





	

Peggy loved it when people played with her hair. It calmed her down and made her relax. So when she was cuddling on the couch with James and he started running his hands through it. She was very happy, “That feels amazing.” Peggy sighed, relaxing into his lap. 

James stared at her, trying to fight the redness flooding his cheeks. James loved her hair. It curled over her shoulders and back in the cutest way, and when she tossed it whether sarcastically or not, it was gorgeous, “It’s so soft.” 

Peggy laughed lightly, “Deep Conditioning.” 

“Of course.” James chuckled. 

Peggy leaned back a bit and then smiled, “Can you braid?” 

He smiled back, “I can actually,”

The two of them shifted into a position where Peggy was facing away from him and he was twisting her hair into cornrows down her curls. When it was done he pulled her back into his lap and snuggled her close to him, she sighed happily and laid her head against his shoulder, “I love you.” 

James froze up for a second and Peggy realized what she had just said.   
“Y-you love me?” 

Peggy sat up and looked at him, her smile returning, “y-yeah...I love you.” 

“I-I love you too.” James smiled back. And they resumed their position.


End file.
